


分形

by yanEragrostis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Character Study, Gen, Weirdmageddon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 平行世界的湮灭之日，Will被Bill亲自邀请。2018.09.02首发于LOFTER。
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Kudos: 3





	分形

**Author's Note:**

> 掺杂了过去自己对这个迷人三角的浅显见解。
> 
> 他们不属于我，他们属于他们自己。

威尔赶到的时候比尔正踩着迪普的肩膀，弯下身子用 ** **他的**** 那柄刀在男孩脸上比划着，而他的主人昏迷不醒。金发的人儿扭头给了他一个耀眼的笑。你终于来啦！他欢迎道，挥舞着那凶器，刀刃滴着血。我正打算给你点儿小礼物——如果你这么做是为了欢迎我的话！

威尔只是顺着他指尖扫过的区域瞥了一眼。他必要夸赞那是多么光怪陆离。错乱扭曲的生物在绵延数英里的交错裂隙中进出，他尚能看到许多老朋友——小镇居民的尖叫已经听不到了，而那些被俘虏的足够一场餐宴开始。他会说这是色彩的漩涡，像是没有调匀的油彩径直涂抹而成的浓厚而高饱和度的画作。巴黎绿和柠檬铬黄。整片的压抑和炫目。

繁华中格里弗庄园是个例外——威尔好奇他是否该把这也划为娱乐场地，因为现在这里委实安静得让他恶心。可他也就这么和比尔相见了。威尔不敢妄想什么，毕竟比尔——出乎意料地——未曾与他有过任何真正的交易。他们有的仅是纷然的承诺，关于欺骗、修正与终结，一次毁灭与同样的解放。这很不错，即使与他们第一次的谈论结果大相径庭。威尔只是当时没想到 ** **这儿**** ——他假设比尔不会擅自处理他和格里弗的交易的。可，湮灭之日——这 ** **是**** 他计划好了的欢迎仪式。从他在格里弗男孩的书桌上翻开记载着金黄三角而不是写着他的名字的那本日志开始，他就渴望着这个了——与格里弗的交易是个错误，那些吩咐和折磨令他感到厌倦。而瞧呀，现在他眼前的，承载着纯粹能量的形体，切切实实，他的世界的 ** **变数**** 。他的心在胸腔里疯了似的跳动，叫嚣着让他上前亲吻那神圣，只是……

威尔想这或者完完全全是 ** **他**** 会做的事情。就像他心底埋藏的渴望被掘出又摒弃一旁，而罪魁祸首却邀功一般挂着无邪的笑容蛊惑着他。他张开嘴又合上，咬牙到肌肉发酸。他想说这是他的世界他的迪普，他想向比尔怒斥，让他离开，但他该死地又感到他的心像是化了，凝住了他的胸口，而泪水夹带着酸涩漫上他的眼眶。于是威尔就停在离他们数英尺远的地方，神经质地捏着自己的手臂瑟缩在那儿，直到比尔对他的戏谑也最终小声下去，只剩下一抹玩味的露出牙齿的笑容。噢，噢威尔别这样，金发男人没有让这难得的静默延续几秒，嗤笑，我不是在责怪你，只是我真的不知道一个恶魔怎会让天上飘着这么大的一只须鲸玩偶——要我说那还挺可爱的——但承认吧，看着我，你喜欢这个，纪念品——你是这么叫的——我敢打赌这会是你迄今为止得到最珍贵的那一份。所以你想要什么呢，如果不是这个孩子的话你想要什么呢，一只鹿角兔做宠物怎么样还是我需要把整个星系都赠与你？

威尔咬着下唇。他突然就不这么确定了。他的主人——如果他还能这么称呼的话——几乎是安详地躺在地上，他从来没有见过他这么放松、这么毫无防备。比尔 ** **应当**** 交予他一只漂亮的眼球或者是布偶的，不论那是出于对他曾经愚蠢行为的嘲讽或者单纯一时兴起，威尔知道自己只会感激不已；但现在这位君主在他面前陈列出了选择。威尔看着迪普的头发凝着血污，看着男孩赤裸的胸膛和刻在上面已不再流血的全视之眼。他看着比尔面露厌恶地收回踩在迪普肩上的脚，慢慢走近他。他抽噎，费力地眨了眨眼。

他想起他们第一次相遇是在梅宝的派对上，那时比尔借着一位女士的身体与他交谈，眸子闪亮如同莎乐美。他想起他修复好传送门后的那晚独自去到酒吧，第一眼相中的是被簇拥着的尤物而非此刻完美得像是幻影的金发男人。他想的本是金色的眼睛衬着巫女的红发。

而现在，不论这是多么烂俗的比喻，他的世界他的光，维度间噩梦领域的王，在他面前停下脚步，用刀尖挑起他的下巴，刃口压得很重，让他感到窒息却并不至于划破皮肤。这是他的荣耀，他费劲全力让自己不要就这么拥抱上去或是跪倒在他脚下。可悲啊，他听见比尔在他耳边轻声吐息，不要告诉我你是在怜悯那个人类，即使他的确比我的迪普——

我当然不是，威尔脱口而出，几乎是尖叫了，这使得刀尖确切地从他的肉体里挑出了血来，比尔惊讶地挑眉看着他，手腕平稳没有丝毫挪动。他突然就慌乱了，在对方的注视下他无所遁形。如果他已经得到了我的力量仍旧如此那是他的失败，是他松开了束缚我灵魂的可怜的枷锁也是他修改了契约又再次改悔，他甚至连我想要的痛苦都没有办法给予啊，他活该的。当然这也是我的错，是我错了比尔，是我对他太过宽容。你知道我会为你做任何事情，所以拜托你、求你，我只希望……他嗫嚅，尽管语气愈发激动，他颤抖着。比尔打量着他，看着泪水晕开那只瞳孔里映射出的点燃的宇宙而它的主人却依然怯懦不敢在他手下有丝毫动作。像是突然失了兴趣，他啧了一声，够了，他说，你 ** **理应**** 同我一样是自由的——真正的自由！是什么在阻拦着你呢我的威尔？不要让你 ** **自己**** 成为你的限制。

比尔收了手又将那把刀狠狠塞进他怀里。威尔的手掌即刻被黏糊糊的触感包裹了。那是格里弗男孩在契约之后第一次妥协给予他的东西，可笑的是那时候上面装点的也是他的血。金发恶魔拍了拍他的肩膀，又用上了高昂的语调告知他时间所剩不多。他突然发现自己是这里惟一一个穿着干净的人。他感到 ** **罪恶**** 。他听着那恶魔哼着歌离去，直到整个花园里只留下风刮的声响。这仿佛前日夜里他怀揣企盼在梦中建造的最华美的花园，那所有的幸与不幸都栖息在此。他发现除了迪普身下的那块土地，其他的花朵都完好地挺立着，在大片大片代替了夕阳的光里和远方的山林连成一片温暖而耀眼的赤金色。他想起这是他栽种的花圃。

他跪坐在迪普身旁，用手指抚过男孩脸颊的伤口直到它们完全愈合。他用刀背拨开男孩的刘海，露出他额上的胎记。他不确定这是他的臆想还是男孩确确实实还留有呼吸，但他真的不在乎了。比尔在远处召集他的伙伴，在金字塔顶端俯瞰彩色浪潮吞噬小镇，又为折磨囚犯换来的无用反抗发出尖锐的笑。而威尔就这么静静坐着，刀刃还贴着迪普的皮肤。他盯着男孩的脸，这就像从前他每一次从猛兽爪下救下他时一样。他好像稍微明晓了一点了。

上一次在他清醒的梦里，一切因为有了另一个世界的梦魇而不再受他控制。那恶魔不止一次引诱他，或者说要求他为他塑造一具人类形体。这让他困惑——毕竟这类以幼态延续为美而不生羽毛的两足动物几乎一无可取，他们称为生命的东西简直荒谬，因为威尔确信出现在他面前的金色眼瞳的主人绝非生命可以形容的——他如何去勾勒一个非物质而掌控了时空的独立存在呢。他的神明让他 ** **着迷**** 。他只是不明白比尔若是憎恨墨西哥蝾螈又怎会对人类充满想望。但那时候比尔还会带着他顺着梦中森林里的溪流往下，穿过真空尔后是虚无，路过孕育坍缩的宇宙，欣赏时间溅起的波流直到它也停止。一路上比尔向他讲述古埃及人和阿努比斯，讲他也曾有过被二维宇宙所限制的经历。他讲他降生的地方，在那里没有阳光没有阴影也就不会留有痕迹，也提起过他的男孩，他的世界的迪普，那个一样有着北斗星标志的孩子。威尔需要做的只是跟上他的脚步，直到他与万物融为一体而比尔——依然维系着他的形态而闪耀着，在混沌与疯狂中不改变一丝一毫。那一刻威尔揣测这画面的含义，因为他知道第二天他睁开眼见到的仍会是惨白的天花板，而他承载太多的感官会让他落下泪来。

现在他想那或许是为对方嗤之以鼻的幻象，是时间本身也是永恒的变化莫测。他只能猜想，因为在那惟一的观测者面前他所能做的仅仅是瞻望，而那时比尔向他完全地展现自身又告诉他维度自我毁灭的道理在他看来竟像是 ** **追悔**** 。他收起小刀，闭上眼，设想一切的起因。他回忆起迪普冷漠的碧蓝眼瞳，它们比契约签订时燃起的焰火还要漂亮，看向他时永远是平静的，平静得令他感到溺亡般的安全。——所以他会想逃离，抓紧了那根稻草却发现另一头联结的是多元宇宙中最令人惧怕的存在。威尔欣然接受了这样的反复无常，就好像他追逐的是什么不可预测的东西似的。他以为这儿的生命不过是海洋里的一滴水，不过是和其他所有一样普遍地特殊着。他当然是对的，赛弗总是对的，可惜所有的正确并不总能得出令人满意的结果。这一切本都不算什么——这就像翠鸟的羽毛也会褪色。而他的身体却在为此悲伤。他叹了口气，托着迪普的后背和腿弯把男孩抱起，往庄园里走去。

转向二楼的楼梯口处他见到了同样倒在地上的梅宝，而现在格里弗姐弟平静地躺在床的两侧，胸口因每一次呼吸轻轻起伏。这就好像什么也没有发生过一样，除去梅宝指甲里残留的血污、迪普面颊上干涸的泪痕。而自然地，威尔 ** **确信**** ，当他们醒来，这儿的一切不过又是一场不及从前千百次探险的梦境罢了。他踌躇了一下——梅宝的发带还是完好的，但他没能见到男孩嵌着护身符的波洛领结，有那么一瞬间他怀念起那蓝锥矿一般的颜色——拭去刀刃上的血迹把它轻轻放在床头柜上。

真残忍啊，威尔走出庄园的时候比尔这样评论，想牵起他的手。威尔不动声色地避开比尔的触碰，他的胸口空落落的，他不由自主用一只手掌抚上另一边手臂，凉的。他抬起头没有去看比尔，漫无目的地望向暂且不能称之为天空的地方，吐气的时候整个人都在发抖。

“我希望那里会有舞会。”他微笑，那双水蓝色的眼睛享受般地眯起，叫人只能抓住一点闪着光的破碎宝石。

比尔愕然，但很快勾起嘴角。“当然。”他优雅地转身，做了个邀请的姿势。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点注释：  
> *巴黎绿和柠檬铬黄可用作颜料，都有毒。  
> *原作湮灭之日天空上的确有一只鲸鱼。  
> *王尔德《莎乐美》中描写莎乐美眼睛为金色。  
> *红发曾被认为是邪恶的。  
> *花园中的幸福和不幸福灵感来自《青鸟》。  
> *“人是两足行走没有羽毛的动物”为柏拉图的说法。  
> *墨西哥蝾螈为明显的幼态延续生物；亦有说法称人类发育、审美等也表现出幼态延续。  
> *“没有阴影也就不会留有痕迹”参考cast a shadow。  
> *谣言：翠鸟的羽毛永不褪色。  
> *蓝锥矿的颜色真的很好看（。  
> *感谢翻译日志3的朋友，文中一些语句参考日志3中说法。


End file.
